


Just a dream

by Seil



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Gen, Park Chanyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seil/pseuds/Seil
Summary: Chanyeol's a writer, and as much writers do, he zones out a lot, lost in his own dreamland where he comes up with strange ideas and stories. He usually writes bad-ending stories, yet not all stories are meant to end sadly





	Just a dream

The café was full, and the aroma of espressos, hot chocolates, teas of various and exotic places mixed in the air into an almost cozy, soft atmosphere. Everyone was talking, yet to Chanyeol - who hated too much noise around him when he was concentrating - that was a relaxing sound. Especially because his mind put it apart, having it sound almost as a background noise. He was focused on the book he was reading, taking now and then a sip of coffe from the cup that was now resting on the table, almost empty. He had been there reading for almost an hour, and probably the only reason why they didn't kick him out yet was because he knew the café owner and he was an habitual client. In fact, every time he had to concentrate or write something for one of his books, he always went there. It always had the right atmosphere, and the owner, Kim Minseok, often stayed up late with him in the café after closing time, watching him write on his laptop or block notes, keeping him company by talking with him. Thruth is Chanyeol was in a "drought" period: he had no ideas to write and nothing gave him satisfaction as a plot. So, in search for inspiration, he had bought a book, the same he was now reading and about to finish. He turned to the last page, slowing his reading pace in order to enjoy the last lines of the book. When he got to the last word, the last dot, and then to the words "The End", he sighed and closed the book, putting it aside before taking the cup of coffe and drinking the last sip of coffee. He then closed his eyes, resting his elbows on the table and his forehead on the back of his hands.

«Excuse me... Can I sit here? Every other table is full» he heard someone ask him, and he opened his eyes to see a brunette looking at him with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. The giant nodded silently, and the brunette sat in front of him, taking off his parka and leaving the cup on the table. His nose was slightly red, probably because of the cold outside. It was January, and snow was falling lazily on the streets. «Thanks. By the way, I'm Byun Baekhyun.» said the brunette with a smile, offering his hand to Chanyeol, who shook it gently answering «Nice to meet you, I'm Park Chanyeol». Some seconds of silence followed, and the tallest was about to stand up and go away, when Baekhyun seemed to notice the book on the table and said «Are you reading it? I finished it a couple of days ago, and I think it's really something» «Yes, I finished it just moments ago. I found it beautiful, although simple. The writer didn't put much effort into it.» said the giant, before turning to search something in his bag. «You're right. But... I could feel how much the writer loved to write it. It's like he left a piece of his soul in there.» At those words, Chanyeol's ears perked up, and he stopped like he had been petrified. Only after about a minute, he turned and asked «Excuse me?» «Well... I kind of recognize when writers love what they're writing. I can feel the story, I live it more than reading it, and I feel stronger emotions. It's like the author left a piece of his soul there, in the story. And I think that's what turns a simple story into a work of art. Anyone can be a painter, a writer, a sculptor, or a poet. But what defines artist is their capability of leaving their soul in what they do.» explained Baekhyun, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Chanyeol was stunned, speechless. His face was a mix of a lot of emotions and feelings, not a single one distinguishable from the others. «I'm sorry it sounded strange, and I talked too much...» said the brunette, almost worried he was to lose occasion to talk with someone who had read that book, since no one he knew seemed to want to read it. «I never heard someone say that... And it's the most accurate depiction of what art is. Of what differences a simple story from a masterpiece.» spoke the tallest, finally finding words to express his mind. He never thought someone could put into words what he tried to lots of times. «Oh... Thank god you didn't think I was some kind of weirdo» sighed in relief the brunette, sipping his hot chocolate and keeping the cup in his hands to keep them warm. He had always like that, maybe even more than chocolate - ok who was he kidding, he liked chocolate more obviously. Chanyeol didn't think he was a weirdo at all. Ok, maybe Chanyeol himself wasn't one to judge, but he just thought he had found someone interesting to talk with. In fact, he was about to leave when Baekhyun arrived. Now, he had all intentions to stay and talk with him. «What kind of stories do you like?» asked the tallest, just to start the conversation. It was obvious he wasn't really good at it from the way he talked, but he had quite some friends. Well, they were almost all friends from school so it's not like he ever tried to start a conversation. They just liked him because he was funny and always brought happiness where he went. A good quality, but he also was kind of socially embarassing. «I like stories that end well. I don't care if they are fairytales, love stories, fantasy, or whatever. I like when they end well.» answered the brunette, blowing on the cup of chocolate to cool it down a bit, before taking a sip. Chanyeol noticed he had an habit to pout while talking, and that kind of looked cute and funny at the same time. Without thinking, he took a scrap of paper from his bag and noted it down on it. Baekhyun noticed and chortled, before faking an angry tone saying «What are you doing, taking notes of what I do? Are you some kind of pervert or stalker?» «Uh... Oh, no no! I'm not I swear! I-I'm sorry I...» panicked the giant, only then realizing how much awkward and strange was what he was doing. Seeing him panick, Baekhyun laughed. It was a fragmented "ah ah ah", almost like hiccups, but without the high note in them. «I was just kidding. Anyway, an this time I'm serious... Why are you taking notes?» spoke Baekhyun, and Chanyeol stopped his hand. He was taking notes again, this time without even realizing it. «Well... I'm a...» started to say the giant, lowering his voice on the last word, so that Baekhyun didn't catch a single letter of it. «You're a what?» he hence asked. «I'm a writer. And... You're the first one I see with... That habit of pouting and that kind of laughter so... I... I found it interesting.» answered the tallest, avoiding to meet the brunette's eyes. «Oh... That's something. So... Were you planning on writing about me in your next book?» joked the oldest, not really expecting the «Kind of...» that came right after from Chanyeol. «Oh... Then, what's it about?» he asked, curious about what he was about to be put in. Chanyeol was the first writer he ever met - obviously, not mentioning all those teens writing awful fanfictions and strange-ass stories on internet - so he was dying to know what the tallest wrote about, how he wrote, and other misc things. «I don't really know... I can't write anything. Every time I try, I'm not satisfied and end up ripping off the pages I write or deleting the files from my computer. That's why I was reading» said the tallest, grunting in disappointment. «Oh... To copy ideas from other writers?» asked Baekhyun frowning. After all, it was a common thing to find extremely similar plots in two different authors' stories. «No, no! Absolutely not! Reading helps me reorganizing my ideas and find inspiration. I never really take anything from others' books» was the answer he got, which confused him. But after all, he wasn't a writer so it's not like he could understand things like that. Writers are strange, as people say. But if Baekhyun had to explain that "strange", he would have said it wasn't in a bad meaning. It was more like Chanyeol confused him, yet still said enough to have him know. «Mmh... And what kind of stories do you write, mister Writer?» joked the brunette, and he could have sworn he saw the tallest's hears become red before he answered «Bad-ending stories. It seems people like them, and I'm good with them.» «Ooh, no. I don't want to be in a bad-ending story. I can't be in them.» argued back Baekhyun, firm in his decision. «I'm not good with other kinds of story, so it's not like I can do otherwise» complained the youngest, sighing. «Have you ever tried?» asked the oldest, leaning forward on the table «Well... Only once.» «And...?» «I didn't like it and burned the sheets I wrote it on» «So you didn't try... How about I help you write a happy-ending story?» proposed the brunette, and before the tallest could even open his mouth to answer, Baekhyn was by his side on the bench their thighs almost touching. «Let's do this. Do you have a block notes to write? In case you don't, I can lend you a copybook.» said the oldest, sipping his not-so-hot-anymore chocolate while Chanyeol, resigned, took a quire from his bag. «So... From what do you usually start?» asked the brunette, obviously excited at the idea of helping a writer. «Well... The plot» answered the other boy, tipping with his pen on the copybook. «Mh... What about a love story? Try with... Two people meet on the beach at dusk» proposed Baekhyun, and Chanyeol sighed. It would have been a long afternoon, and it already was half past five.  
They stayed there for a lot of time, Chanyeol writing on his copybook and Baekhyun speaking almost constantly, giving ideas to the tallest such as "I think this one should be like this" or "Maybe you should change it a bit". Normally, the giant would have been really annoyed by that, also because some of the ideas Baekhyun gave where really dumb - and if they were for Chanyeol who was quite dumb himself then res ipsa loquitur -, but surprisingly he didn't see the shortest as a nuisance. He went as far as to discuss about his own ideas and explain Baekhyun why what he was proposing wasn't precisely good to use. And when the brunette insisted on his positions, Chanyeol didn't get nervous at all. So they went on until closing time, drinking various cups of hot chocolate and coffee. Then, Baekhyun panicked when he found out everyone left, and stood up taking his bag. «Oh my god, it's already closing time!» he exclaimed, not because he was late for something, but because they were still there. «Don't worry, Chanyeol's a friend of mine. You can stay as long as you like, since you're Chanyeol's friend too. Well, if you're with him, that is» said a smiling boy who looked very young, bringing two cups of Darjeeling at the table. He had on the café's uniform, and the tag attached to his shirt read "Kim Minseok". «Thanks hyung. I'm sorry I'm still here. Again.» said Chanyeol, a smile on his face. Minseok waved his hand as though saying he didn't care, and wished them good night before going away. Baekhyun sat again, the lamp over the table the only one still turned on, and before he could even speak a word, Chanyeol answered his question. «He's the café owner, and since he trusts me he lets me stay since I can focus more when I'm here.» «Oh...» simply said the oldest, in sign of understanding, before taking a cup of tea and starting to sip it. As soon as he finished his cup of tea and put it back on the table, he yawned. He was quite sleepy, but tried to stay awake as long as he could. Around midnight he dozed off, resting his head on the giant's shoulder. The latter didn't even notice it, as focused as he was into what he was writing. He had finally found the inspiration he needed to write a book, and he wanted to take notes as much detailed as he could, writing about every single thing that fitted with the story. What he had more difficulties to think about was the end. He remembered he wrote something in the only happy-ending story he wrote, and it wasn't the usual "and they lived happily ever after". It was something different, but he couldn't remember what it was. It took him quite a long time to remember it and then re elaborate it into something better. Then, he wrote it. It left it satisfied, yet yearning for more. Only then Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun resting on his shoulder, and gently shook him. It was 2 am. Seeing the clock, Baekhyun widened his eyes, but before he could even panick he remembered it was Sunday, so he didn't have to go to school. «Well... It was nice to meet you, Chanyeol» He said, and took a pen from his bag. He wrote something on the giant's copybook while he was not looking, and said «Call me if you want... Good night!» he then added, and when Chanyeol looked at his quire he noticed, in a corner of the sheet, a phone number. «Good night!» he answered, while Baekhyun waved him getting out of the café. Chanyeol took all his things and then the key of the café, which Minseok left him in order for him to close the door when he was done. Then, he got out and locked the door, before leaving the key in the postbox and going home.

Chanyeol took a deep breath. He now knew what to write. He didn't even notice he had zoned out: he did it so much he gree accustomed to it. Before he could move ven the slightest bit or even open his eyes... «Excuse me... Can I sit here? Every other table is full» he heard someone ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first fanfiction, I hope you liked it despite that!


End file.
